Goals set for current year: (1) To study the involvement of retinyl mannosyl and retinyl galactosyl phosphates in the synthesis of specific intestinal glycoproteins; (2) To study the mechanism of synthesis and function in terms of sugar donation, of liver retinyl mannosyl phosphate; (3) To study a component of the globulin fraction of serum which is affected by vitamin A deficiency, to identify it and to corrrelate it with stages of vitamin A deficiency; (4) To study a urinary metabolite of vitamin A attached to a low-molecular weight protein, and its connection to vitamin A deficiency and vitamin A reserves in the rat.